Le cercle de la vie continu
by chunty
Summary: Après la mort de Simba, Kiara et Kovu monte sur le trône de la Terre des Lions. C'est maintenant au tour des nouveaux héritiers de profiter de la vie et de leur jeunesse...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Bon nombre de mois s'était écoulés depuis la mort de Simba, celui s'était éteint après de longues années de règne sur la Terres des Lions, ce fut le cœur lourd que Kiara monta sur le trône avec son compagnon de cœur, le courageux et fier Kovu, celui-ci était maintenant un lion fort et respectés par tous, la reine Kiara devenait plus belle de jour en jour et était d'une bonté sans équivoque.  
Nala avait vieillie et donnait des conseils toujours utile aux nouveaux monarques de ses terres, quelques mois après avoir prit le contrôle des terres de ses ancêtres, Kiara vit son petit ventre s'arrondir progressivement et une nuit le Rocher de l'Espoir entendit les premiers miaulements des nouveaux héritiers de la Terre des Lions.  
Dès l'instant ou les enfants de Kiara et Kovu virent au monde, un messager fut envoyé à Radfa qui avait été formé par le grand et sage Rafiki avant que celui-ci ne rejoigne les grands roi qu'il avait servit durant sa longue vie.  
Au petit matin, tous les animaux de la savane c'était réunis autour du Rocher de la Fierté, ou les petits lionceaux allaient être présenté a leurs futurs sujets.  
Radfa monta sur le Rocher et fut rejoins par Kovu, Kiara qui portait par la peau du cou, deux petits lionceaux mâles fraîchement lavés par leur mère. Nala regarda fièrement sa fille ainsi que ses deux petits fils, pendant que Radja présentait les deux lionceaux aux animaux de la savane, Nala repensa au jour au sa petite Kiara était venu au monde, le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle s'approchât de sa seule et unique fille et lui fit d'un ton doux :

**"Ton père serait fier de toi."**

Kiara sourit et repris des bras de Radja le premier né, un lionceau couleur du soleil tandis que celui-ci attrapait le second lionceau au pelage chocolat. Alors que les animaux de la savane s'inclinaient devant le second prince de leurs terres, un rugissement se fit entendre au loin.  
Un lion qui était chargé de surveiller les frontières du territoire tu coté de la rivière accoura, en boitant, une de ses pattes arrières ayant été grièvement blessée.

**"Des intrus… Des intrus dans le territoire"**, s'écriat-il en rejoignant difficilement son Roi.

Sans réfléchir Kovu s'élança vers les limites de son territoire suivit des autres lionnes du clan, Nala elle-même se déplaçait pour voir ce qui se passait la bas. Vitani, la sœur de Kovu resta avec Kiara pour la protéger elle et ses lionceaux car après Kovu, elle était la meilleure guerrière.  
A environ un kilomètre des limites de la Terre des Lions, Kovu découvrit une horde de lionnes avec a leur tête, un lion au pelage couleur de la cendre.  
Ce lion inconnu attaqua Kovu dès qu'il le vit et ses lionnes attaquèrent également, Un combat sanglant s'en suivit, après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné Kovu mit a bat son ennemi, celui-ci avait perdu la vie au cour de se combat, les lionnes battirent en retraite et quittèrent le territoire en promettant de se venger.  
Nala qui était restée en retrait de la bataille à cause de son age avancé rejoignit Kovu.

**"J'ai entendu quelque chose par ici",** murmura t-elle.

Elle entraîna son beau fils vers l'endroit ou elle avait entendu du bruit, ils contournèrent un rocher et virent un spectacle des plus triste, un lionceau au pelage couleur sable s'agitait autour d'un lionne, lui tirant les oreilles, pleurant, criant, il faisait tout pour essayer de réveiller ma mère qui était allongée sur le sol en plein soleil, Nala s'approcha de la lionne, celle-ci était décédé, alors que le lionceau essayait de l'empêcher d'approcher, elle remarqua une tache sombre entre les pattes arrière de la lionne, elle poussa une des pattes et découvrit un autre lionceau, celui-ci venait probablement de naître, car il était encore tout sale et tout mouiller. Elle l'attrapa dans sa gueule et Kovu fit de même avec le second lionceau qui cria car il voulait rester près de sa mère. Ils les emmenèrent au Rocher de la Fierté ou Kiara et Vitani les attendaient impatiemment.

**"Kovu, maman, j'était très inquiète quand j'ai vu les lionnes rentrer sans vous"****,** déclara Kiara sur un ton de reproche

**"D'où viennent ces lionceaux ?"** Demanda Vitani qui avait remarqué les deux lionceaux.

**"Nous les avons trouvé près de la frontière, leur mère est décédée, je pense qu'elle devait faire partie de la horde qui nous a attaqué",** expliqua Kovu. **"Qu'allons-nous faire ?"**

**"Les élevés bien entendu****",** déclara Kiara, **"maman, je vais nettoyé ce petit ange."****  
**  
Nala déposa la petite boule de poil entre les pattes avant de sa fille qui était allongée sur le sol, ses lionceaux dormaient contre elle, elle nettoya la boule de poil et déclara d'une voix joyeuse :

"**C'est une fille."**

**"Mais qui va les élevés ?"** Demanda Kovu.

Celui-ci avait déposé le second lionceau qui avait arrêté de se débattre a terre. Tout le monde se regardait quand Vitani dit :

**"Je vais les élevés, par contre Kiara j'aurais besoin que tu allaite la petite."****  
**  
**"Bien sur, quand il y en a pour deux il y en a pour trois."**

Vitani s'approcha du lionceau qui se recroquevilla sous l'effet de la peur.

**"Comment tu t'appelles ?"****  
**  
**"Nobu",** murmura t-il.

Elle lui fit un câlin, et alla récupérer la petite qui dormait entre les pattes de Kiara pour l'installer entre ses pattes, après quelques instants d'hésitation, Nobu rejoignit sa sœur et s'endormit près d'elle.

**"Vitani ? Comment vas-tu appeler la petite ?"** Demanda Nala.

**"Elle s'appellera Feary..."**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rouge foncé = Nala  
Blanc = Kiara  
Violet = Kovu  
Vert clair = Vitani  
Orange = Nobu  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques mois passèrent, les princes de la Terre des Lion qui avait été nommés Davu pour le premier né et Faku pour le second, était devenus des lionceaux joueurs et insouciants. Leurs emplois du temps de la journée était dormir, jouer, manger, boire, jouer et dormir, en grandissant ils étaient devenu inséparable. Ce matin la, au moment ou les rayons du soleil touchèrent le visage de Kiara, celle-ci se réveilla aux cotés de Kovu et leurs progénitures, peine Davu et Faku se réveillèrent qu'ils coururent vers la sortie avant d'être appelés par Kovu.

**"Davu, Faku, revenez ici."**

C'est à reculons que les deux chenapans retournèrent auprès de leur père.

**"Ou allez-vous comme sa ?"**

Les deux lionceaux se regardèrent, ils cherchaient une excuse pour pouvoir sortir, puis ils se mirent à chercher quelqu'un des yeux, puis Faku s'exclama :

**"On avait prévu une partie de cache-cache a l'aube avec notre cousine, papa."**

**"****Elle est déjà partie"**, ajouta Davu avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Devant les deux sourires de ses fils, Kovu regarda en riant sa compagne qui le rejoignit.

**"D'accord, mais ne rentrez pas tard"**, déclara Kiara.

**"Et surtout ne quitter pas le territoire."**

**"Oui papa, merci maman." **

Les deux jeunes princes ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois et galopèrent hors du rocher qui a présent baignait dans la lumière, alors qu'ils couraient après des papillons sans se poser de question, une chose bondit sur Faku et le plaqua au sol, sur le coup il eut peur mais le rire de son frère le rassura et il reconnut le second rire qui l'accompagnait, un rire féminin qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

**"Feary, arrête."**

Il repoussa la boule de poil couleur de la cendre qui le maintenait au sol et continua de pester.

**"C'est toujours moi que tu prends pour cible quand tu t'entraînes à la chasse."****  
**  
**"Parce que avec toi sa marche toujours"**, le taquina Feary.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un bisou, elle savait bien se faire pardonner, elle lui fit signe de se relever et parti faire un câlin a Davu, au rocher beaucoup de lionnes avait remarquer la complicité entre les deux lionceaux et certaines parlaient déjà de leur futures épousailles.  
Quand les trois jeunes entendaient cela ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de rire, car pour eux cela était impossible vu qu'ils étaient amis.

**"Pourquoi tu es parti sans nous ce matin ?"** demanda Davu.

**"J'ai essayé de suivre Nobu, en ce moment il part très tôt et rentre très tard, je me demande ce qu'il fait ?"**

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la part de sa cousine, Faku lui sauta dessus dans le but de se venger, ils roulèrent pendant quelques minutes, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre et ce fut Feary qui se retrouva le dos au sol.

**"Et le vainqueur est le grand Faku"**, déclara t-il fièrement.

**"C'est facile pour toi, tu es plus fort que moi"**, grommela t-elle.

Il était vrai que la petite Feary n'était pas très doué pour combattre, mais elle avait de bonne aptitude en chasse pour son jeune age, elle arrivait a attrapé n'importe quoi tant que ce n'était plus fort qu'elle, se contentant pour le moment de souris, mangoustes, lapins et d'autres petits animaux. Pourtant sa mère, Vitani, était une grande guerrière mais apparemment elle n'avait héritée de ses gènes la, peut être qu'elle tenait ses dons de chasseuse de son père qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alors que Davu les regardait il toucha son frère et partit en courant.

**"Chat c'est toi qui l'es."****  
**  
Feary se sauva aussi suivit de près par Davu, elle ralenti et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant d'accéléré en duo avec lui, une fois Davu rattrapé il fut mit a terre, hé oui chacun son tour.  
Malheureusement leur petite course les avaient menés loin du Rocher, c'était la première fois qu'ils s'éloignaient autant, non loin de la elle vit une forme familière assis sur un rocher, elle aurait reconnu ce début de crinière brun clair et ce pelage couleur du sable sous le soleil.

**"Nobu"**, cria t-elle.

Nobu, son frère, tourna la tête vers le petit groupe et en un saut les rejoignit, il poussa affectueusement son unique sœur, unique membre de sa famille restant, car si Feary était convaincue que Vitani était sa mère, Nobu lui savait pertinemment que ses parents étaient morts a cause des parents des deux lionceaux mâles présent. Quand celui-ci baissa la tête elle en profita pour lui mordiller l'oreille la plus proche.

**"Que fais-tu ici petite sauvageonne ?"** Demanda t-il.

Il ne s'adressait jamais aux héritiers de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses ennemis, il n'aimait pas voir sa sœur traîner avec eux mais pour le moment il ne pouvait que se taire.

**"Je joue avec Faku et Davu et toi ?"**

**"Retourne près du Rocher"****.**

Feary fit demi tour en grognant, elle n'aimait pas que son frère l'évince depuis quelques jours, elle fut vite rejointe par ses compagnons de jeu.

**"Pourquoi ton frère ne nous aime pas ?"** Demanda Davu.

**"On ne lui a jamais rien fait nous"**, renchéri Faku.

**"Je ne sais pas. Rentrons au rocher."**

Une fois rentrer aux rocher, Feary prit de l'avance sur ses deux meilleurs amis et rejoignit sa mère, qui discutait tranquillement avec Nala et la Reine Kiara, sans hésiter elle courut entre ses pattes.

**"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ma puce ?"**

**"C'est Nobu''**, murmura t-elle, **''il ne joue plus avec moi, il ne m'aime plus."**

**"Mais non",** lui dit doucement Nala.

**"C'est juste qu'en ce moment, il a besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir",** continua Vitani.

Vitani lécha affectueusement sa petite Feary qui s'endormit très vite et reprit sa conversation avec Nala, Kiara étant occupée à nettoyé ses deux garnements.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rouge foncé = Nala  
Blanc = Kiara  
Violet = Kovu  
Vert clair = Vitani  
Orange = Nobu  
Rose= Feary  
Vert = Faku  
Rouge = Davu


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3

_  
_**"Feary, ou es-tu ?"**

**"Mais ou est-elle encore…"**

_Depuis leur réveil, les deux jeunes princes, Davu et Faku, était à la recherche de leur cousine Feary, ils l'avaient cherché partout, au rocher, au point d'eau, elle ne se trouvait nulle part_.

**"Je suis sur qu'elle se cache et attend la première occasion de nous sautez dessus",** _s'exclama Faku_**," en plus c'est toujours moi qu'elle prend pour cible."**

**-On a qu'à la prendre à son propre jeu, on se cache et dès qu'on la voie on lui saute dessus.**

_Faku et Davu passèrent la matinée a attendre leur cousine en embuscade derrière un buisson, mais elle ne vint pas, ils se dirigèrent donc vers les plateformes ou paressaient, Nala, Kiara et Vitani._

**"Maman !"**

_Kiara attrapa Faku par la peau du coup et l'installa entre ses pattes avant pour le laver et Nala fit de même avec Davu qui se mit aussitôt a grogner, Vitani leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle, essayant de repérer entre les hautes herbes qui les entourait, sa boule de poils grise._

**"Les garçons ? Où est Feary ?"****  
**  
**"On ne sait pas, on ne l'a pas vu",** _lança Davu en essayant de s'échapper des pattes de Nala._

**"Pourtant on l'a cherché partout, elle ne part jamais sans nous",** _geignit Faku._

_Vitani se leva d'un coup et partit en courant pour rejoindre Kovu qui était sur le Rocher de la Fierté, entrain de surveillé son royaume, quand il vit Vitani celui-ci se mit a sourire mais il vit la peur sur le visage de sa sœur, il fronçât des sourcils._

**"Kovu, Feary a disparut…"**

**"Elle doit être avec les jumeaux."****  
**  
**"Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé ce matin, Kovu, aide moi à la retrouver."**

**"Appelle les lionnes, cherche près de l'étang, je vais aller du coté des Terres Interdites."****  
**  
_Alors que Vitani s'éloignait Kovu descendit de son rocher pour partir a la recherche de sa nièce adoptive, il parcourut plusieurs kilomètre avant de retrouver une piste fiable, il y avait deux odeurs qu'il reconnus facilement, la plus ancienne était celle de Nobu et celle de Feary était la plus récente, la jeune lionne avait du suivre son frère de loin. Après une demi-heure de pistage, Le roi Kovu se retrouva devant le tronc d'arbre qui servait de pont entre les deux clans ennemis, les traces qu'il avait trouvé étaient fraîches, Feary ne devait donc pas être loin, il traversa le pont et parcouru 100 mètres avant de trouver Feary en compagnie de son frère_.

**"Que faîtes-vous ici ?"** _s'écria t-il_, **"Cet endroit est mal famés, vous avez de la chance de ne pas avoir été découvert par le clan qui vit ici. Rentrons à la maison."**

**"Mais nous sommes chez nous",** _répliqua Nobu.__  
_  
_Il se mit à rire et a ses cotés apparurent deux lionnes adultes, elles avais chacune un sourire narquois, l'une d'elle s'avança._

**"C'est bien lui qui les as tués.**"

**"Tuer qui ?"** _Demanda Feary._

**"Ta mère et ton père."****  
**  
**"Mais ma mère est vivante, et quand elle va arrivé elle va vous botter l'arrière train.**

_Les deux lionnes se jetèrent sur Kovu, pendant qu'ils se battaient, Nobu attrapa sa jeune sœur à la patte et la ramena près de lui._

**"Feary, écoute moi."**

**"Il faut aider tonton, va aider tonton",** ge_ignit-elle._

**"Feary, Kovu n'est pas ton oncle et Vitani n'est pas ta mère."****  
**  
**"Tu ment",** _cria t-elle.__  
_  
_La jeune lionne dégagea sa patte et partit en courant vers la Terre de Lions, rejointe ensuite par Kovu qui avait réussit a trouver une faille dans les attaques des deux lionnes pour pouvoir s'échapper. Il attrapa sa nièce dans sa gueule et courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'au Rocher de la Fierté ou l'attendait Vitani. Quand Kovu déposa sa nièce au sol, celle-ci partit au fond du rocher, Vitani voulut la suivre, mais Kovu l'en empêcha.__  
_  
**"Laisse la un peu, elle a eu une dure journée",** _lui souffla t-il_.

**"Ou était-elle ?"**

**"Elle a suivit son frère, sur les Terres Interdites, Nobu est retourné dans son clan d'origine et a récupérer son rang de roi, nous devons nous préparer a une guerre imminente, il veut venger ses parents.**


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, la jeune Feary ne sorti pas du Rocher, refusant de manger, passant son temps à pleurer et à être consoler par les jumeaux qui faisait leur possible pour lui faire retrouver le sourire, Vitani passa sa journée a discuté avec Nala, Kiara et Kovu.

**"Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Fea est déprimée"****"Elle est au courant qu'elle n'est pas née dans notre clan, Nobu lui a tout raconté."****"Je pense qu'il est temps de lui dire",**déclara Kiara**,"il ne faut plus que cela reste secret, elle est assez grande pour comprendre."****"Mais j'ai peur de la perdre."  
****  
****"Ecoute Vitani, si tu ne lui raconte pas la vérité, tu la perdra irréfutablement."**

Vitani écouta donc les sages conseils de Kiara et Nala et se dirigea vers le Roche ou Feary était rester avec ses inséparables Davu et Faku. Les yeux de la petite étaient toujours trempés et elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, cela lui serra le cœur de la voir dans cet état.

**"Fea ? Je voudrait te parler, seule",** ajouta t-elle a l'intention des jumeaux.

**"Je veux que Faku et Davu reste, ils ont le droit de savoir."**

**"Savoir quoi ?"**Demandèrent les deux jumeaux d'une seule voix

**"Fea écoute moi."**

"Es-tu ma mère ? Ma vraie mère?"

"Ce n'est pas si facile d'expliquer…"

**"Oui ou non ?"**

**"Je t'ai élever depuis ta naissance, mais je ne t'ai pas mise au monde."**

**"Donc c'est non."**

"Fea, attend que je t'explique…"

**"Tu m'as menti, toute ma vie c'est que mensonge…"**

**"Ecoute moi…"**

Vitani et les jumeaux s'allongèrent sur le sol, les pleurs de la petite ne faisait qu'augmenter, c'était très dur d'apprendre que tout ce en quoi on croyait était faux et basé sur un mensonge.  
Elle qui se croyait cousine royale n'était en faite qu'une exilée, sans mère ni père.

**"Feary, allonge toi et laisse moi t'expliquer..."**

**"Non, j'avais confiance en toi et tu en as abusé."**

La jeune lionne s'enfuya, laissant en plan sa mère adoptive et ses deux meilleurs amis, elle monta jusqu'au sommet du Rocher de la Fierté, espérant ainsi trouver la solitude qu'elle recherchait.

**"Mais qui je suis? Qui je suis?"**

**"Tu es une Princesse. La plus caractérielle qui m'eut été donner de voir."**

Feary ne se retourna même pas, reconnaissant la voix et la douce chaleur de Nala qui la pris entre ces pattes en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

**"J'étais la le jour ou on t'a trouvé et je vais tout te dire du début à la fin, fait moi confiance."**

Elle sécha les larmes de la petite et s'allongea, posant Feary tout contre elle, elle racla sa gorge et commença son récit, la petite lionne buvant chacune de ses paroles.

**"Le jour de la naissance des jumeaux, nous avons respecter la tradition qui était de les présenter à tous les animaux de la savane, tous était merveilleux jusqu'à se qu'ils arrivent...**  
**Nous avons été prévenus que des inconnu pénétrai notre territoire, nous y sommes aller avec Kovu et les lionnes, Vitani était rester au rocher avec Kiara pour la protéger. Le Roi des vagabonds a attaquer Kovu pour nous voler nos terres, il trouva la mort dans ce combat et les lionnes furent chassées de ses terres. Puis en repartant je vous ai trouver toi et ton frère, tu venait a peine de naître, ta mère n'avait pas survécu à la naissance, nous vous avons amenés au rocher et Vitani vous as adopter, Kiara t'as nourris avec les jumeaux le temps que tu mange de la viande, et Vitani t'as élever comme sa propre fille."**

**"Merci Mamie Nala, comment était mes parents?"**

**"Ta mère était une lionne au pelage couleur du soleil, et ton père était comme toi."**

Feary sourit à la patriarche, Nala l'avait toujours consoler et encourager, Elle l'adorait comme si elle était sa grand mère, la seule qu'elle est jamais eu.  
Tout d'un coup un rugissement retentit au loin.

**"C'est Nobu."**

**"La guerre commence, a toi de choisir ton clan a présent, quelque soit ton choix sache que je t'aimerais toujours, je vais te mettre a l'abris dans le rocher, je resterais près de toi et les autres pour vous protéger d'eux."**

La vielle Nala attrapa la petite lionne au pelage cendré et rejoignit les lionceaux du clan. La guerre était sur le point de commencer, les deux clan adversaire étaient face à face.

**"Nobu, repart, tu n'as aucune chance de gagner,"** ordonna Kovu

**"Je ne partirais pas sans ma sœur, **répliqua le jeune roi

Au moment ou la guerre allait commencer, la jeune Feary s'enfuya du Rocher, passa entre Vitani et Kovu et se posa entre les deux Roi. Nobu sourit puis fit demi-tour sans poser d'histoire, lui voulait juste récupéré sa soeur pour le moment, il attendrait d'être plus entraîner pour attaquer.  
Alors qu'une lionne attrapa doucement Feary par la peau du cou, celle-ci entendit des cris et des larmes, elle regarda vers le Rocher et vit que c'était Davu et Faku qui la suppliait de revenir en pleurant.

**"Non ne t'en vas pas"**

**"Reste avec nous "**

**"Fea****ryyy"**

Cela brisa le coeur de la jeune lionne mais celle-ci n'avait pas le choix, si elle n'était pas partie il y aurai eu une guerre et beaucoup d'entre eux serait mort, elle avait pris sa décision, elle était désormais une exclu.

* * *

Merci a Gnoufpy pour ma première review

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre


End file.
